Arcadian Groundshaker
The Arcadian 'Groundshaker '''was an engagement fought between Ultranet and the U-Genix Corpration on the Human colony world of Earth during the early parts of the Machine Wars in 2010. Space Battle Shortly after the final battle of the Harvest campaign, Cain and his ships quickly left the system after learning the location of Arcadia from a Forerunner artifact buried under Harvest's north pole. Under the suggestion of Professor Ellen Anders and permission from Admiral Cole, the GSG 9 ''Sprint Fire followed in hot pursuit. Upon reaching Arcadia, two CCS-class Battlecruisers[2] exited Slipspace. The Sprint Fire arrived soon after. The ''Black '''Berlin, G7 Scottland, Ultranet's Pillar of Autanium, and GSG 8 Armstrong engaged the two ships immediately, catching one of them with its shields down and destroying it. However, the Ultranet forces suffered for its part in the battle. The G7 Scottland and The Black Berlin were both destroyed, the GSG 8 Armstrong was venting atmosphere due to damage, and the Autanium suffered severe damage before being assisted by the Spitfire. Groundshaker Battle The second Robot vessel was engaged in "surface activity" on Arcadia, attacking civilian targets and Pyrith City, Arcadia's capital. The Arcadian Patrol, the primary police force of Arcadia, was deployed to counter the Covenant invaders but, being a civilian force, was easily overwhelmed. U-Genix and Their forces under the command of R-110 assisted in rescuing civilians, evacuating hundreds to several civilian transports abandoning the city. The Machines, unfortunately, were successful in destroying several of these transports, resulting in massive civilian casualties. However, despite several repeated assaults, the U-genix Corpration was successful in saving at least a portion of the population before being forced to retreat to the city's outskirts, where they were reinforced by Spartan Omega I. Forge's team fortified the outskirts and linked up with several groups of stragglers. These forces, led by the Spartans, teamed up to destroy a Praetorian field base, from which the Robot survivors suffered several assaults. Following this, the Robot forces established a base of operations at a deserted ONI base in the jungle. They used experimental Rhinoes to break through a massive dome-shaped Praetorian energy barrier concealing several Forerunner ruins with technology the Praetorians were using to upgrade an incomplete Super Scarab. The Robot forces were constantly harassed by Praetorian air patrols, but were successful in repelling them. After the shield dome was disabled, the Sprint Fire barraged the area with several MAC round blasts then advanced on the Scarab's construction site, taking cover behind the Forerunner ruins as the Scarab fired on them. After a considerable effort on the part of the GSG 8, they destroyed the Scarab and proceeded to investigate the site. After the Arcadian Groundshaker, the Bronx OutLawz left the colony alone, their attention focused elsewhere. The Machines mostly abandoned it, leaving its population centers abandoned to nature. A small rural community started Abaskun, a fertile area on the continent of Mutaku, and though self-governed and mostly lawless, it provided the Bronx OutLawz with much-needed foodstuffs until the colony was attacked when Ultranet returned in 2012, almost eighteen thousand years since their last visit. The attack succeeded and the Arcadian Groundshaker was glassed out. Aftermath Despite the victory, the Bronx OutLawz suffered a major setback as it investigated the Forerunner ruins on Arcadia. Under orders from The General, the Arbiter traveled back to Arcadia and captured Ellern Hunters, with the intention of using her to activate The Apexel Line. The Spitfire chased his ship to the Flood-controlled Shield World, unable to alert the Bronx OutLawz of their target destination. The Bronx OutLawz regained control of the planet, but now that its location was known to the GSG 9, most of its inhabitants abandoned the colony. A small number remained, establishing the settlement of Abaskun on the Mutaku continent, which supplied the Bronx OutLawz with much-needed foodstuffs until the colony was destroyed in 2012, when the Praetorians returned. Category:Story Arcs Category:Wreckages